Please Professor?
by Ken Loves ME
Summary: Completed Fic! Please R&R Snape amd Hermione fall in love but will it last? Kind of sad at the end! PLEASE READ and REVIEW!
1. Evil Snape

Chapter One- Evil Snape

Hermione staggered into the Potions Classroom 5 minutes late. She had been worried. Worried about Harry. He'd been in the Hospital Wing for 3 days now and there had been few signs of improvement.

  "Miss Granger" A cold voice from the front of the room echoed. Damn, she thought, Now I'm for it. Snape was notorious for handing out punishments to the Gryffindors and today looked like no different.

 "That'll be 5 points from Gryffindor and see me after the lesson"

   "Yes Professor". She piled her stuff onto the desk next to Ron and sighed. Ron looked over at her. She hadn't been the same since Harry had competed in the Triwizard Tournament.

"Why are you late?! You know what Snape's like!"

"Harry" said Hermione simply. Ron nodded in understanding, but secretly he seethed inside. Trust Hermione to be thinking about Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. It's all everyone seems to think about. Harry was a great friend but everyone was always thinking of him, especially Hermione.

 "Mr Weasley are you listening?" Snape interrupted Ron's thoughts. Ron stammered something incoherent and Snape smiled his twisted smile. "That'll be 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention after school, report to Filch at 8"

Stupid git, thought Ron.

At the end of the lesson Hermione stayed behind. Ron said he'd meet her in the Dining Hall and left her alone with Snape.

"Well Miss Granger why were you late?" said Snape bitterly. Hermione looked at the floor. She wasn't going to tell Snape it was because she had been worrying about Harry. He'd probably sneer at her or something. "Miss Granger I haven't got all day!" he snapped menacingly. Hermione felt tears prickling in her eyes. How could Snape make her cry?

 "I..I..I was worrying about Harry sir, he hasn't improved and I was worried" her lip trembled. Snape's eyes boared into her. She let out a small sob, cool tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well..er Maybe you should go and see Miner…I mean Professor McGonagall, she's head of your house" Hermione looked into Snape's eyes and saw panic, Snape really couldn't cope with emotion. Hermione turned to walk out of the classroom and she had got to the door when Snape called out to her. "Look…Miss Granger I'm sorry, you should really talk to another female about this". He said this in a cold voice, snapping and angry. Hermione walked out of the room without turning back to look at him.


	2. Talking

The same old Disclaimers la la la O.K I don't own Harry Potter…blah blah blah….JK Rowling rocks etc.

This one is dedicated to Emma my lovely Snape Loving friend who persuaded me to do this. 

The first chapter was a bit pants I admit but it's going to get better promise!!!!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and Review I love ANY feedback good or bad. Anything you would really like to see in the story? Just mail me!

Chapter 2- Talking 

"So… How did it go with Snape?" said Ron when Hermione joined him 5 minutes later. It was obvious to him that she had been crying but he could tell from her face she didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine. Didn't get a detention, he just told me not to be late again". Ron looked at her in surprise.

"Maybe the stupid git is getting soft in his old age" he snorted. No chance. Hermione smiled weakly. "You know I was going to see if I could visit Harry later fancy coming Hermione?" Hermione nodded. She didn't think it would be any use, but it was worth a try.

10 minutes later they were both in the Hospital Wing arguing with Madam Pomfrey.

  "No I'm sorry Mr Weasley, Miss Granger but Harry is just not well enough yet" Ron opened his mouth to protest some more but Madam Pomfrey stopped him. "I'm sorry Weasley but that is my final word on it!"

Hermione and a very disgruntled Ron walked up to the Gryffindor tower. In the Common room, Fred immediately ran up to them both.

  "Seen him?" he asked gravely. Hermione didn't say anything but felt her tears welling up in her eyes again.

  "I'm off to bed, see you both in the morning". Ron and Fred looked after her worriedly. Ron sighed. He didn't know what to do. 

 "I better get off to my detention" he moaned "with Filch! GREAT!"

Lying on her bed Hermione thought about what Snape had said to her. Maybe she should go and speak to Professor McGonagall after all. And what else had he said? "I'm sorry Miss Granger but you really should speak to a female about this" She remembered the look in his eyes. Pity? Maybe. 'Don't be stupid' she told herself 'Snape, worried about a Gryffindor? He didn't even worry about a Slytherin like Malfoy let alone a know-it-all Gryffindor' She rolled over closed her eyes and went to sleep instantly.

The next morning Hermione walked decidedly up to Professor McGonagall. 

  "Professor?" she said tentatively "Could I speak to you about something?" McGonagall looked at her drawn face. She felt sorry for Hermione. It couldn't be easy with Potter in the hospital wing and all the extra work she had taken upon herself.

  "Of course Miss Granger, come to my office in 5 minutes"

  "But what about my Herbology class I can't miss…."

 "I will explain to Professor Sprout later Miss Granger, your welfare is most important to me" Hermione nodded and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron. He looked enquiringly at her but she simply grabbed a piece of toast, buttered it and began to eat quickly. 

 "Hermione slow down" Ron cried in alarm "You'll make yourself sick!!" Hermione put her toast down and buried her head in her hands. Ron slipped his arm around her shoulder.

  "I'm sorry Ron" she sobbed "But I can't believe that this has happened again to Harry. I thought that after Cedric..well..died that Harry wouldn't have to face 'you-know-who' alone. I promised him I'd be with him, I'd stand by him and now look whats happened!!! It's all my fault!!!." Ron held her tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder. Professor McGonagall walked passed the Gryffindor table.

  "Miss Granger, will you accompany me to my office?" Hermione lifted her head, and nodded getting up.

 "I'll explain later Ron" she said.

As she got to the doorway of the Dining Hall she bumped into Professor Snape. As he walked past Hermione realised that he was staring at her. Must have imagined it, she told herself but looked back all the same. There he was at the table but not looking in her direction.

 "Hermione?" Professor McGonagall called from the entrance hall. Muttering apologies she followed McGonagall up to her office. "Take a seat" she said. Hermione sat down and looked around the office. McGonagall got the feeling that Hermione was avoiding her eyes. "What is the problem Hermione?". And so she began. She told her Professor all about her guilt over Harry's recent meeting with Voldemort, her feelings of complete helplessness over what had happened and her worries about her studies. When she finished she felt like a huge weight had been taken off of her shoulders. 

  "Well Miss Granger I can only say that you have nothing to feel guilty about, you cannot have foreseen what would happen to Harry anymore than Professor Trelawny could" Hermione smiled slightly, she felt better. "And as for your grades" she said taking a file out of a huge cabinet next to her desk "They seem to be the highest in the fifth year except….." she glanced at the file and frowned. Hermione was renowned for her brilliance in all subject areas. "Well your grades in Potions seems to have slipped enormously" Professor McGonagall looked up at Hermione who was now looking at her hands, a look of shame on her flushed face. "Hermione are you having trouble in this subject?" Hermione flushed an even deeper shade of red. "Hermione…Is it the subject or maybe….are you having problems with Professor Snape?" There was no denying it Hermione was now positively scarlet. "Hermione this is serious" 

   "It's nothing Professor, just that….. well I am finding it so hard. I mean Professor Snape was a Death Eater and he's here and I just find it so hard". Professor McGonagall flinched at the word Death Eater but looked determinedly into Hermione's eyes.

    "Miss Granger Professor Snape is no longer a Death Eater. He has proved himself to be trustworthy and both I and the Headmaster believe that he is truly on our side, there is nothing to worry about" For a moment Hermione looked as if she was going to asked what Snape had done to prove himself trustworthy but McGonagall stood up. "Maybe you should go and talk with Professor Snape and ask what you can do to catch up" Hermione nodded, thanked Professor McGonagall and walked out of the office and down to the greenhouses. 

"Missed a great lesson Hermione" said Ron as he walked out of Greenhouse 2 towards her. "How'd it go with old McGonagall?"

  "Fine, what was so great about the lesson?" she asked. Ron laughed

 "Madam Pomfrey ticked off Malfoy good and proper for spilling a load of butterbeer on her prize Muscat plant" Ron laughed loudly at the thought "He got a detention for drinking in class and 10 points off Slytherin for damaging the plant. Should have seen the look on his face! Went bright red!!!!" Hermione smiled at the thought of Malfoy being told off.

At dinner Hermione decided to tackle Snape about her grades, or at least arrange a time to talk about them. She got up from the table as Snape came into the Dining Hall.

 "Professor can I ask you something quickly?"

  "What is it Miss Granger? Can't it wait until after dinner or is it a requirement of yours to stop me from eating?!" Snape's face showed more malice than usual and Hermione was slightly startled.

 "Well… I was just wondering if I could talk to you about my grades, they've been slipping and I need to.."

 "My office, 7:00, and be quick about it!"

Hermione walked back to her seat next to Ron fuming.

 "Just where does he get off on being so rude to everyone?!" she shouted banging her fists on the table with fury and sending one of Neville's potatoes flying into Seamus' pumpkin juice. "Sorry Seamus" she said still seething inwardly. Ron put a calming hand on her shoulder.

 "Calm down Hermione, you know what Snape's like. He's not happy until he's insulted at least 20 people each day"

At 7:00 Hermione walked down to the dungeons. It was cold and quiet down there and she wanted to get out as soon as possible. Approaching the door of Snape's office she heard an odd noise. Concerned, she knocked on the door and called.

 "Professor….Professor?" She opened the door and gasped at the sight before her.  


	3. Snape's Accident

Thanks for the review RomanticDevil, your views have been taken in. It's always nice to know what readers want so if you don't like it READ AND REVIEW!!!!! I take critisism well believe it or not.

Thanks to Caroline as well for being so kind to me and encouraging me to keep writing.

Chapter 3- Snape's accident

Hermione couldn't believe the sight before her eyes.

 "Professor? Are you alright?" she shook his shoulders "Professor can you hear me?"

Snape was lying on the floor unconscious, a trickle of blood oozed from somewhere beyond his hairline and a large bruise was forming on his right cheek.

 "Enervate" said Hermione pointing her wand at him. Nothing happened. She said it again. Nothing. She started to panic. What else could she do, she couldn't leave him here to get help. "HELP" she shouted "HELP ME SOMEONE". Nothing. The sound simply reverberated through the dungeons and bounced back to her. She knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. He's still alive, she thought relieved, but only just. Then something hit her, of course how could she not have remembered. "Mobili Corpus" she cried pointing her wand at the unconscious Snape. Suddenly he rose in front of her as if on an invisible stretcher. She guided him slowly out of the office and up the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

  "HERMIONE! What the…" Ron ran towards her a petrified look on his face.

"Get Dumbledore" she said weakly. The spell was slowly draining her and she didn't know how much longer she could hold Snape up like this.

  Ron ran at top speed up the stairs in the direction of Dumbledore's office while Hermione stood in the Entrance Hall trying with all her might to hold Snape up. A few minutes later Dumbledore came striding down the stairs.

  "Leave Professor Snape to me Miss Granger" he said firmly pulling out his wand and taking over from Hermione. "Mr Weasley get Miss Granger up to the Hospital Wing now!"

   "Yes Professor". He ushered Hermione up the stairs and took her quickly to the Hospital Wing.

In the Hospital Wing Snape lay motionless. Hermione looked over to his bed for the millionth time that night, just hoping that he was alright. Dumbledore crept silently up to the bed Hermione was resting in. His twinkling eyes looked into hers and she felt safe for the first time since she had opened the door to Snape's office.

  "Miss Granger, I need you to tell me exactly what you saw" he said gravely. Hermione nodded and told him everything she remembered. When she had finished Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you Miss Granger, that will be all, except…" he said picking something up from the table next to her bed. "You must drink this, for a dreamless sleep. You may think this unnecessary but I insist, just in case" Hermione smiled. She felt overwhelming gratitude to the elderly Headmaster. She drank it quickly and within minutes she was asleep.

Dumbledore made his way to Madam Pomfrey's office at the end of the Hospital Wing.

"Well Poppy?" he said sadly "How is he? Do you think he will recover soon?"

  "I don't know Headmaster" she said. Dumbledore sighed.

 "Well Poppy I must go to bed, if there is any improvement at all, ANY then you must send me word immediately".

Walking out of the Hospital Wing Dumbledore looked back at Snape, then at Hermione. He felt sure that if Hermione hadn't have found Professor Snape, he would probably not have made it.


	4. Mending the Wounds

Chapter 4- Mending the Wounds

Madam Pomfrey walked up and down the Hospital Wing, checking her patients Snape, Hermione and Harry. She didn't expect to see any improvement in Harry, he was still breathing but hadn't yet been able to regain consciousness. She realised that Hermione would be asleep for hours, so she wasn't much concerned with looking after her. It was Snape that she was most worried about. He always seemed like such a strong character and to see him lying there….well.. it was strange. If a strong man like that can be harmed in such a way it must have been a terrible thing that happened to him. Suddenly she heard a movement from her left, it was Harry. She moved quickly to the side of his bed and saw that he had is eyes open.

                                                    * * * * * * * * 

What in the world had happened? He remembered a figure, tall and black standing over him. A sharp blow to his head, a hard punch on his cheek and falling, falling down.

  Snape opened his eyes sharply. He was in the Hospital Wing, but how had he got here?

"Ah Severus we really have been worried" a voice cried from somewhere. He tried to focus on the blob next to him, it was Dumbledore. "We had you down for a goner Severus" the headmaster said, his eyes twinkling and a relieved smile on his face. 

 Snape tried to sit up but a firm hand on his shoulder forced him to lie down again. "You are not ready to get up quite yet Severus, you've been through a nasty ordeal. If it hadn't been for Miss Granger here…" Snape stared at him, then he looked down the Hospital Wing and saw Hermione lying asleep a few beds away from him. A worried expression came across his face and he tried to get up again but Dumbledore made him lie down. "It's alright Severus, she is merely asleep" he said, reassuringly. Snape sighed. Dumbledore looked into Snape's eyes and saw something there that he hadn't seen before. Was it anxiety? Snape was looking again at Hermione with what looked to Dumbledore like concern.

  "Albus will she…"

"She's fine Severus. But you owe a lot to that girl. The spell she performed to help you drained her somewhat, she'll be in here for a couple of days I should think." Snape nodded and lay back on his bed. "I have more great news for you Severus. I'm sure that you will be delighted to hear that Harry has regained consciousness, now isn't that wonderful?"

 "The best news I've heard in many a year Albus" Snape said with a grimace.

                                                      * * * * * *

The news that Harry had regained consciousness and was getting better quickly spread over the school like wild fire. Everyone but the Slytherins were delighted at the news and Ron, almost beside himself with glee, was able to visit him in the Hospital Wing.

It took a few days for the rumours that were flying all over the school about what had happened to Hermione and Snape to die down. When Hermione returned to the main school she got furtive glances from the other students. She found however, that she didn't care much. When she heard the news that Harry was well on the way to getting his health back she cried with happiness and flung her arms around Ron, who looked thoroughly bewildered.  

Snape was back the very next day and to Hermione's surprise she felt an enormous amount of relief at seeing her Potions master well again. 

Their first potions lesson since the incident was that afternoon. Hermione couldn't explain why but she was excited about seeing Snape again. She shook herself mentally and got her books ready for her Transfiguration class that was next. She called to Ron, who was talking to Dean about his visit to Harry, and they went together to the Transfiguration class.

After the lesson they made their way to the Dining Hall for lunch. Hermione decided that she was still going to ask Professor Snape for extra help, after all he was well enough to come back and teach.


	5. Turning over a new Leaf

Chapter 5- Turning over a new Leaf

At 1:00 Hermione and Ron made their way slowly to the dungeons. Hermione was nervous, she didn't know why but she hoped, prayed that what had happened in Snape's office had changed things between them. She couldn't help how she felt. Seeing Snape alone and helpless had made her realise, he was only human. However, as they both stepped into the dungeon it was clear to Hermione that Snape had not changed at all.

  "Hurry up and sit down, today's potion will be complicated and need all your attention, did you hear me Longbottom?" Neville nodded, trembling all over. "I trust that this lesson you will TRY Longbottom, need I remind you that you have been through 4 cauldrons this year already?!" Neville squeaked and Hermione, who was sitting next to him squeezed his arm reassuringly.

  "I'll help you" she whispered when Professor Snape had turned around. "Don't worry Neville". The rest of the lesson went on uneventfully. Hermione kept trying to catch Professor Snape's eye but for some reason he seemed determined not to look at her. At the end of the lesson Snape walked around the dungeon, checking the potions, giving and taking house points and finally he stopped at Hermione, Ron and Neville's table.

  "Well Longbottom it seems to me that you are turning over a new leaf! Your potion today is actually acceptable." He sneered and turned to Hermione "A word after the lesson please" he said through clenched teeth. Hermione was sure that she had done nothing wrong, unless you count hissing instructions to Neville. Maybe Snape had seen.

When all of the class had piled out he turned to Hermione. Professor Snape was about to open his mouth but Hermione stopped him.

  "I wasn't helping him Professor honestly, he did it all by…"

"Miss Granger, I have not asked you to stay for that reason" he growled. "I understand that you wish for some assistance with my subject, your grades of late have been… well they are almost down to Malfoy's standards suffise to say I can understand Professor McGonagalls concern" Hermione blushed furiously. She hated to be told she was rubbish at anything and the way Snape was phrasing it made her feel twice as bad. "Do you feel you need extra tuition or…"

 "I don't want special treatment" Hermione blurted out and immediately wished she hadn't.

  "Miss Granger you seem to misunderstand me. I assure you I am not offering you any SPECIAL treatment. Do not consider yourself anymore special than the rest of your classmates. I have offered you help under Dumbledore's instruction. You need not think that I take pleasure in.."

 "NO!" she cried "I wouldn't think you capable of that!" Hermione surprised even herself at the way she had addressed Snape. "I'm sorry Professor" she said meekly.

 " Miss Granger can I gather from your outburst that there is something you wish to discuss with me?" Hermione went pink and looked at the floor. "Does this regard your recent trip to the Hospital Wing? Professor Dumbledore informed me that you were the one who rescued me. For this I thank you but the matter surely cannot be dwelt upon, is there anything you would like to say to me about this?" Hermione looked into Snape's eyes. Some of the fury that had resided in those eyes had vanished. 

  "Well Severus" and she raised a hand to her mouth, hardly daring to believe what had just come out of it. Had she actually called him Severus? She went scarlet at the thought and didn't dare to look at Snape. If she had she would have seen panic written all over it. She turned around a ran as fast as she could out of the classroom.

 "MISS GRANGER" called Snape after her but she didn't come back. Snape slumped himself into a chair, a look of disbelief on his face. 


	6. First name Terms

Chapter 6- First name terms 

Hermione sped upstairs to Gryffindor tower, not daring to think about what she had said.  What was wrong with her? Surely she couldn't like Snape?!!!! Not greasy haired, long nose Gryffindor hating Snape! The idea was mad. True she had been thinking about him a lot since he was attacked but that didn't mean…did it?

                                                           * * * * * *

Back in the dungeon a few hours later Snape was telling himself over and over that he had imagined it. Her, Hermione Granger call him by his first name no way! But he had heard it, and he replayed it a thousand times in his head. He didn't feel anything for her did he? He remembered how he felt when he heard her say his name. Angry? No. Annoyed? Not really. Excited? He remembered again and couldn't deny that something in her tone had excited him.

  "MADNESS" he roared at the wall. He HATED Gryffindors, and especially Gryffindors who worshipped Potter!!!! And a student? The idea disturbed him. And why had she said his name? True Dumbledore had told him that the fact that Hermione had saved his life would make him connected to her but Dumbledore hadn't warned him about this. Did Hermione have a crush on him? Stupid, he thought. Hermione hated him, not with as much passion as most of the students but he felt sure that she did hate him. He thought back to the Potions class he had just taken. He knew that Hermione had been staring at him most of the time, and he had avoided her eyes. But why had she? A voice in the back of his head said 'Wake up Severus isn't it obvious?'

   "But why me?" he said out loud "She stared at me today but apart from that she has never shown any outward sign of liking me at all!" And then he wondered. Why did he care so much anyway? He had been mulling this incident over in his head for such a long time, and why? If he didn't care at all for her wouldn't he just brush her attentions aside?

                                                               * * * * * * * * *

Up in Gryffindor tower Hermione was lying on her bed. What was the matter with her?!  She tried to tell herself that she hated Snape, she'd done so before on so many occasions but right now she just couldn't. She thought about that day. She had been anxious to see him hadn't she? She had longed for Potions to start. She had spent the whole lesson staring at Snape. She thumped her pillow hard.

   "I hate Snape" she shouted. But she didn't convince herself. She lay on her bed for a while then got up and walked downstairs, thinking of heading off to the library. She climbed through the portrait hole and wandered off downstairs. Not looking where she was going she bumped into Professor Snape. 

"Oh sorry" she said absent mindedly and she lifted her head. Her jaw dropped. Snape looked just as embarrassed to she her as she did to see him. They stood for a while, both trying to speak but neither being able to say a word.

 "I have business to attend to with Professor Dumbledore Miss Granger" he said sharply "Excuse me". He pushed past her and left her standing open mouthed, tears in her eyes.

A pang of guilt hit Snape as if he had just been slapped around the face. It wasn't her fault after all, he thought. He whipped around. "Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up at him. "We never got to finalise the details of your extra tuition, please see me tomorrow after breakfast, it will only take a couple of minutes" Hermione nodded, and feeling better went to find Ron. 

The next morning Hermione headed down to breakfast alone. Ron had gone to the Hospital Wing again to see if Harry could be discharged yet. 

  "You're fighting a loosing battle Ron" she had said to him before she went. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would have let Harry go if he was well enough"

In the Dining Hall Hermione craned her neck to see if Professor Snape was at the teachers table, but he wasn't. Puzzled she sat down and just before she started to eat she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

 "Our appointment Miss Granger". She spun around in her seat and saw Professor Snape standing above her. He quickly removed his hand from her shoulder and led her down to his office.

 "I'm sorry about yesterday Professor" she said, blushing a little at the thought. "I don't know why I said it I just…"

 "Already forgotten Miss Granger". But that was a lie they both told themselves. Snape hadn't forgotten about it, it was all he had thought about the whole night. And Hermione did know why she had called him Severus.

 "So Miss Granger, when would you like to start your extra tuition?" He seems nicer this morning, Hermione told herself. She's embarrassed Snape told himself and he couldn't bear it. Snape had made up his mind. He couldn't behave like this towards Hermione anymore. This must be torturing her, she had saved him, there was a connection. These things whirled around in his head. Snape didn't know what he was thinking anymore.

 "Stop" he shouted. He hadn't meant to say this aloud. The look on Hermione's face was both of deep confusion and concern.

  "Professor..?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but this cannot go on anymore. I lied to you this morning. I hadn't forgotten about what you said"  Hermione looked surprised. "I must ask you Miss Granger or this will torture me the whole of my life. Why did you call me by my first name?" There. He had said it. He had finally said it. Hermione gaped. This was SO out of character for Snape.

 "Well…" she said "I don't know"

 "Please Miss Granger will you…"

"I'm not sure I.."

 "Can't you at least"

"Well.. I could.."

"HERMIONE" Hermione gasped. He had said her name. What was going on here? They looked at each other in amazement.

 "Well, well, well" a voice from the door coed.  


	7. The Ball

Chapter 7- The Ball

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway sneering. Snape's scowl returned. 

 "What can I do for you Mr Malfoy?" But Malfoy stood there, delight written all over his pale face.

 "What a touching sight" he said "Professor and the Mudblood"

  "What are you talking about?" snapped Hermione. She was so angry. She had been so close, so close to Snape.

 "Mr Malfoy, it seems to me that you are determined to get a detention from me so lets see, I think we'll make it tomorrow night, 8:00, here" Malfoy's grin faded, he scowled.

 "Goodbye Malfoy" said Hermione. He looked for a moment as if he were going to reply but instead he turned around and walked back up towards the Dining Hall.

 "As I was saying Miss Granger I think you should take extra tuition after school. Perhaps 3 nights a week. What would you say to that?" But Hermione's face fell. Damn that Malfoy. Snape had called her Miss Granger again and that brief interlude with Malfoy seemed to have changed Snape back to his old self.

 "Miss Granger? Are you listening to me?"

 "Sorry Professor, yes that would be fine. Please excuse me it's almost time for my next lesson". Hermione ran up the stairs towards the Entrance Hall with tears in her eyes. For one moment, for one glorious moment she had thought that Snape might actually like her. Everything he had said and done, they way that he looked at her suggested that he did but now, that was all gone. 

Ron came speeding towards Hermione from the Dining Hall.

 "Hermione you missed Dumbledore's speech" he cried, looking positively wild. "Next month, another ball, didn't say why but I can guess that it's because of all the tension or something! Hermione what's the.."

 "Nothing Ron" she said in a small voice. "I didn't think you liked the ball anyway"

Ron stopped for a moment. He didn't before, the last one was a complete disaster.

 "Yes but this time we don't have to have a partner. However I am and I've decided I'm going to have someone who's my friend, someone pretty and clever! " he said happily. "Hermione, will you come to the ball with me?"

Hermione sobbed. Ron looked at her quizzically.

 "So… do I take that as a no?" he said looking crestfallen his face going bright red. Hermione fled. She ran up to Gryffindor tower leaving a highly embarrassed Ron at the foot of the stairs staring after her.

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and cried uncontrollably into her pillow. Why was Snape making her feel like this? She never liked him before! And now it seemed all the chances had gone. Thanks to Malfoy. She thought about what might have happened if Malfoy hadn't shown up. Snape was a teacher after all, and she was sure that student/teacher relationships were just as seriously looked upon in the wizarding world as they were in the muggle world. And then she had a nasty thought. Could it have been her imagination? Maybe she just wanted to hear Snape saying her name, rather than actually hearing it. She cried harder.

20 minutes later Hermione made her way down to Transfiguration. McGonagall would probably throw a fit when she saw Hermione so late but she didn't care. She walked into the room and everyone turned around. 

 "I'm sorry I'm late Professor" she said, her voice still slightly shaky. Professor McGonagall took in Hermione's pale face and her red eyes.

 "Please she me after class Miss Granger" she said shortly and carried on teaching. She sat down next to Ron who seemed determined not to look at her. She grabbed a piece of parchment, took out a quill and wrote.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm sorry about earlier, I was just feeling a little bit ill. I'd love to go to the ball with you. Especially now that you have gorgeous dress robes (only joking I'd go to the ball with you whatever you were wearing!!)_

_Love Hermione_

She re-read what she had just written and slid the note over to Ron. True, she didn't really want to go to the ball at all, and true she didn't really want a partner either but she knew that Ron would appreciate this. She looked at him, he was reading the note with an expression of wonder on his face. When he finished reading he gave a great whoop of joy. The whole class turned around and McGonagall looked sternly at him. Hermione tried her hardest not to laugh.

At the end of the lesson Ron and Hermione went chatting up to the Hospital Wing to see Harry. He'd got a lot better recently and was probably going to be discharged soon.

 "Mind you Ron" Hermione said as they climbed the steps "I'm going as your friend and nothing else!"

 "Of course Hermione!" he said grinning.

"I thought I'd see you two today" said Madam Pomfrey as they reached the Hospital Wing "Well, you can both go and see him, but mind you don't make too much noise!"

Ron and Hermione ran towards Harry's bed. Harry was sitting up, grinning at his two best friends.

 "Finally" he said "I was beginning to think you two would never some!!" 

 "Oh Harry there is so much to tell you" said Hermione "There's going to be a ball next month, you don't have to have a partner this time but…" she looked at Ron who was beaming.

 "You're not….going together are you?" said Harry.

 "Yes!" cried Ron. Harry laughed, then Ron started and though Hermione tried to control herself she started to giggle too! It felt like a huge weight had lifted from each of them as they sat there in the Hospital Wing rolling around laughing.

 "So Harry" said Ron "You planning on taking anyone?" Harry thought for a moment. That Summer there was one girl who he had thought about more than the rest. Ron and Hermione both knew about his feelings for Cho.

 "Well" he said tentatively "Cho's probably got a partner by now". He looked downcast.

 "Don't be so gloomy" Ron said "As I was leaving the Dining Hall this morning I heard someone ask Cho and she said no. She said she was waiting for someone else to ask her" Harry looked hopeful for a moment. But that could be anyone he thought.

The three of them talked for ages after that. Hermione's heart felt lighter than it had for days. She even forgot to worry about Snape.

 "Time's up you three" said Madam Pomfrey, bustling up to Harry's bed. "Harry will be out of here in a couple of days and then you can all talk for as long as you want"

 "It'll be great to get out of here" said Harry grinning at Madam Pomfrey's face. 

 "I'm sure it willl" said Madam Pomfrey "But now, you two out please!"

"We'll come and see you tomorrow" Ron called from the doorway.

 "See you then" Harry called back.

The next few days passed uneventfully for Ron, Harry and Hermione. Harry returned to school to a huge welcome from the Gryffindors, who had arranged a spectacular party with food, drinks and afterwards fireworks. Harry couldn't remember feeling happier. Everywhere he went over the next few days people smiled at him, shook his hand, called to him and even (in the case of a few excited first years) asked for his autograph. The only people who looked disgruntled at his return to the school were the Slytherin's. One day after Divination Harry saw Cho coming up the corridor towards him. Stay calm, he told himself. Stay calm, at cool, you can do this.

 "Cho" Harry said 

 "Er.. Hi Harry" Cho said looking embarrassed "It's really nice to see you again" Harry grinned.

"Nice to see you too" he said "Cho I was wondering, is there any chance that you….will  you…would you go to the ball with me?". Cho's face went bright red.

 "Harry.." Harry's face fell. Damn he thought, I knew I was wishing too much

"It's alright" he said turning away. Cho grabbed his arm

 "Harry I'd love to". Harry looked in disbelief at Cho.

"Did you say yes?" he asked, hardly believing his ears.

"Yes I did" she said "I have to go now, see you around?"

"Yeah, sure" said Harry, relief and happiness written all over his face.

 Snape was behaving in his usual manner and Hermione had started her extra tuition. Hermione could see no friendly signs immerging in Snape as she sat alone with him in the dungeon. 

 "Right now" said Snape "Add 3 lacewigs carefully" Hermione added them. "Then wait ten minutes. Time is critical in Potion making, something that, if you are like most of my students, you will never get the hang of. Hermione scowled. He thought she couldn't do it, she'd prove him wrong. She carried on making the potion perfectly. He looked at her. Did she mind? Maybe she had forgotten about what had happened, it had been a week ago now. Hermione looked up and caught Snape staring at her. He didn't look away. Hermione looked Snape right in the eye.

 "Is there something wrong Professor?". No answer. He just kept staring at her. "Professor?"

 "I'm sorry Miss…Hermione" he said finally, never taking his eyes off her. "This week had almost killed me"

"Professor I don't know what you mean"

"Don't play with me Hermione you know exactly what I mean". She did.

 "I don't Professor, would you mind explain…"

"Please Hermione" he said almost desperately "Call me Severus"

 "Severus". The word sent a chill down Snape's spine.

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry"

"No Severus, it's all my fault" Snape put a finger up to Hermione's lips and stopped her speaking.


	8. Another Attack

Chapter 8- Another Attack

A noise at the door made Snape jump and take his hand away from Hermione's face. It was Dumbledore.

 "Severus, Miss Granger, I'm afraid you will have to stop this lesson" Hermione's heart fell. Surely he hadn't been standing there that long. Can he have over heard what they had said to each other? And she had been so close again! Was she ever going to get two minutes alone with him?

 "Of course Albus, what is the matter?"

 "There has been another attack, similar to yours, please join me upstairs" he looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger, I think you should come too". Hermione gasped. Not Harry again, please not Harry. Hermione and Snape followed behind Dumbledore. Snape seemed determined to stay next to Hermione. He reached his hand out to hers, knowing that Dumbledore wasn't looking and squeezed it. She looked at him, he smiled at her and she felt better. So this wasn't the end of it, she thought. As they reached the Entrance Hall Dumbledore turned around. 

 "Perhaps it is better if you accompany Hermione back to Gryffindor tower, it is not safe for her out here. Minerva will look after her there, she will be staying in Gryffindor tower tonight for safety." Professor Snape nodded and they walked upstairs. Dumbledore headed for the Hospital Wing and Hermione and Snape headed up to Gryffindor tower. They walked silently, but Snape held Hermione's hand all the way. There was no-one around when they reached the portrait hole.

 "Will you be alright Hermione?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

 "Yes Severus, thank you". Snape brought his face closer to Hermione's. She looked into his eyes. Their lips were so close now.

 "Ah There you are Miss Granger" a voice called from the portrait hole. It was Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Snape quickly stepped away from each other, but it was evident to them both that Professor McGonagall hadn't seen how close they were.

 "Well goodnight Miss Granger, Minerva"

 "Goodnight Severus" called Professor McGonagall after him, whilst Hermione just stared at his retreating back. He was gone. "Come on Miss Granger" said McGonagall, rather sharply as she led her through the portrait hole.

In the common room Harry ran to Hermione. Thank goodness she thought, so it wasn't Harry after all. She looked at him and saw that his face showed worry, anxiety and she realized what must have happened.

 "No" she said "Not Ron?" Harry nodded. Hermione's face went white.

***Sorry this chapter is so short, I have loads of work to do so I'll probably write the next chapter later today (if I have time) if not I'll definitely write it tomorrow. Thanks to RomanticDevil for the great reviews. You encourage me to write more, which is a good thing because I love doing it!!!!!!!!


	9. Snape and Hermione Connect

Chapter 9- Snape and Hermione Connect

Harry put a comforting arm around Hermione.

 "Don't worry, he'll be alright, Madam Pomfrey will be able to sort him out, she always does!" But he had doubt written all over his face.

 "What happened exactly? Was he stunned or…"

"No" said Harry "He had a blow to his head, it looked like he tried to keep them off, he had bruises everywhere" Hermione sobbed.

Professor McGonagall and the prefects stayed awake the whole night, keeping watch on the inhabitants of Gryffindor tower. Hermione couldn't sleep. Life had just started to improve. Her relationship with Snape seemed to be getting better everyday, she had been so close, so many times. Typical, she thought, when one part of your life is going great, another part falls apart completely.

The next day Hermione and Harry ran to the Hospital Wing first thing. When they got there they saw Dumbledore looking very grave. Hermione's heart sank. Please God, she thought, please let him be alright. But the expression on Dumbledore's face told her that it wasn't good news. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him.

 "Mr Potter, Miss Granger I have some bad news for you" he said "I'm afraid Mr Weasley has taken this attack very badly"

 "But he'll be o.k Professor" said Harry, his voice shaking ever so slightly "He's not going to…you know…" He broke off, dreading the answer Dumbledore would give him.

 "It's to early to tell" he said "It may be some days before he regains consciousness. My advice to you is to get on with our studies as best you can" Hermione and Harry nodded.

It was double potions first thing. Harry was mortified that he would be spending 2 hours in the cold dungeon with Snape and the Slytherin's but Hermione was glad. Not only would she be able to see Snape but double potions always took her mind off anything else that was going on. As she entered the potion classroom Hermione searched around for Snape. There he was at his usual place in the front of the classroom. Hermione gave him a weak smile, hoping that no-one else would notice. He registered this by giving the slightest of nods. Hermione and Harry sat themselves down in the usual place and began to work on their potion. Hermione tried to think of a way in which Snape would ask her to stay behind after class. She thought of what annoyed Snape most, laughing in class probably, that and Neville Longbottom. Pretending to whisper something to Harry, she gave a great snort of laughter and banged the desk with her fist. Snape turned around angrily, noticed who had caused the commotion, caught on to what Hermione was trying to do, faked a look of fury and said in a cool, menacing voice

  "Miss Granger, is there something particularly funny about this specific potion?"

 "No Professor" she said, trying to look scared when inwardly she felt enormous relief that Snape had understood.

 "Really? How funny is the idea of being kept behind after class" he snapped. "Please stay behind".

The  rest of the class went too slowly for Hermione's liking, she longed to speak to Snape. Finally when the end of the lesson came Harry walked out, explaining that he'd meet Hermione in the Dining Hall for lunch after his Divination class whilst Hermione stood beside Snape's desk.

 "So Miss Granger" he said, waiting for the rest of the class to leave the room. "Have you considered the consequences of this…" But he stopped seeing the last person leave. He moved closer to her and wrapped his strong arms around her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he put her arms around his neck. He held her tightly. They stood there for a few minutes, not daring to let go of each other. Finally Snape pulled away from her, clasping her hands and looking into her tear filled eyes.

 "Oh Hermione" he said, brushing tears from her cheek with a warm, slender finger. She looked into his eyes. "I've waited so long to touch you. Nothing is going to interrupt us now"

He slowly lowered his face to hers. 


	10. Snape's Jealousy

Chapter 10- Snape's Jealousy

As their lips brushed, warmth glided over Hermione like a blanket. The world around her and Snape stopped. Time became nothing, their surroundings melted away. Snape put his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione put her hand up to Snape's face, stroked it softly once or twice and ran her fingers through his hair.  All the tension, all the waiting, all the longing disappeared. Many minutes later Snape and Hermione pulled away from each other. Hermione saw tears rolling down Snape's face and a look of anxiety came over hers.

 "Severus, what's the matter?"

 "Oh Hermione, I've waited so long. I've finally found you"

"We've found each other" Hermione said wiping the tears from his face. "I'm sorry Severus but I have to go" Snape nodded, kissed her softly once more and watched her walking up the stairs towards the Dining Hall.

Harry was waiting for Hermione at the Gryffindor table at Lunchtime. Harry waved at her anxiously. "Hermione, HERMIONE" he shouted "It's Ron". Hermione ran over to where Harry was sitting. "He's alright, he's going to be fine" Hermione flung her arms around Harry. Unfortunately Snape walked into the Dining Hall at that moment and saw her. She looked over at him, but he didn't look back in her direction. "He's not going to be out for a while, probably won't be back for the ball" Hermione shook herself.

 "What did you say?"

"I said Ron might not be out in time for the ball, you'll have to find another partner" But that was the last thing on her mind. She started to eat lunch rather half heartedly. How was she going to explain to Severus? He'd understand wouldn't he? Surely he would believe her.

Finally, thought Hermione as she slumped into a comfy chair in front of the fire in Gryffindor tower, the day is over. She looked around for Harry and as she did so a friendly voice in her ear said

 "Quidditch practise" Hermione turned around to see Ginny.

 "Hi Ginny". Hermione and Ginny had grown quite close over the Summer. She had stayed with the Weasleys for the last 2 weeks of the holidays. "It's great news about your brother isn't it?"

 "Yeah, when Dumbledore owled Mum I thought she was going to breakdown, thank goodness he's alright" Ginny looked at Hermione's face and saw that she was pale. "Anything wrong Hermione?" she said in a worried voice.

 "No not really" Ginny raised her eyebrows disbelievingly "Well… if I tell you something will you promise to keep it a secret" she said finally "I don't trust anyone else and I think I'll go mad if somebody else doesn't know" Ginny nodded, looking even more worried than before.

Hermione led Ginny into a quiet corner of the Common Room and began to tell her what had happened with Snape.

"And now" she said with tears in her eyes "He thinks I'm with Harry, just because I hugged him when I heard the news about Ron".

 "Have you talked to him about this?" 

"No, I don't dare to"

"Then how do you know Snape thinks you're with Harry" Hermione thought for a moment, sure Severus hadn't said anything to her but the way he looked at her and turned away.

"Go and talk to him Hermione it's the only way" Hermione looked at Ginny. She had grown up so much that Summer. Perhaps it was due to the events of that July but she seemed older, stronger somehow.

 "And you don't think it's weird?" said Hermione "That I'm…seeing a teacher? In the muggle world it's seen as really wrong, illegal even" Ginny laughed.

 "It's not as harsh as that in the wizarding world Hermione, but it's not exactly encouraged either. If what you tell me is true then you and Snape are together for the right reasons, not the wrong ones. If he was taking advantage of you it would be a different matter"

 "What do you think Dumbledore would do if he found out?" Ginny shrugged.


	11. Making Up

Chapter 11- Making Up

As the next 2 weeks passed all anyone could talk about was the ball. Hermione got sick and tired of everyone going on about what they would wear and who they were going with. To her enormous surprise she was asked by more than one boy to go to the ball with them. Hermione supposed that it was merely because of what had happened at the last ball. True, she had got a lot of attention from girls and boys alike and it had made her feel great, but she knew that it was only because of her outward appearance. Not many of them were interested in her for her personality.

 "What were you thinking Hermione?" said Parvati as Hermione turned a Ravenclaw sixth year down. "He's gorgeous". 

 "I'm not going Parvati" sighed Hermione "I don't want to go if I can't go with Ron". This was a lie, she thought. She didn't want to go, because she didn't want to make Severus any more jealous than he was. She had tried on numerous occasions to get him to talk to her but he always seemed busy. Hermione almost broke her heart trying. She spent many lunchtimes (much to the despair of Harry) in the back of the library thinking about him. After seeing Hermione in the library every lunchtime for the last 2 weeks, Ginny was determined to shake of Hermione's somber mood.

 "Hermione, can I have a word?"

"Oh hi Ginny"

"Hermione you have to stop this, spending all your free time here won't bring Snape back" Hermione looked up from her Rune Dictionary. "I've got a plan Hermione, come with me" Startled and intrigued Hermione followed Ginny up to Gryffindor tower and the girls dormitories. 

 "You are going to look fabulous tonight" she said "We are going to make you look so stunning that Snape won't be able to refuse!!!" Hermione smiled suddenly.

"Thanks Ginny, but you need to get yourself ready"

"No Hermione, it'll take me 2 seconds"

So the girls set to work and after 2 hours Hermione looked amazing, even more amazing than she did at the last ball.

 "I'm going to feel like a right idiot walking into the Dining Hall on my own"

"No you won't, everyone will be too busy staring at you to notice that you haven't got a date" 

 Ginny grinned and led Hermione downstairs. All the other Gryffindors were in the Common, comparing hair, make-up and dates. When Hermione immerged at the bottom of the stairs there were many amazed looks and open mouths.

"Hermione you look…. fabulous" said Harry and Hermione blushed

"Thanks Harry"

Everyone made their way down to the Dining Hall. Hermione got many looks from the rest of the school too. Jealous looks from the girls and stunned, impressed looks from the boys. She couldn't help inwardly feeling delighted. Harry met up with a very pretty looking Cho in the Entrance Hall.

The Dining Hall looked beautiful, decorations hung from the ceiling and walls and the broad range of colours of the robes made it look twice as magnificent. Hermione looked around for Severus. There he was standing by the head table with the other teachers. She walked across the room (which produced many admiring glances) into a place where Snape couldn't help but see her. Hermione pretended to talk to Lavender and Dean, but really was waiting for Snape to notice her. She positioned herself so she could see him from where she was standing.

 "It's such a shame about Ron" Lavender said "I bet he would love to see you like this, you look lovely"

 "Thanks Lavender" Hermione said, still looking over Deans shoulder at Snape. Finally, after what seemed like an hour to Hermione, Snape saw her. His mouth fell open. He took in her beautiful figure, her hair, her make-up and her gorgeous smile. His heart froze as he thought how lucky Harry was to have her. He tried to hate Harry more than he already did but he couldn't. If Hermione had chosen Harry over himself then Harry must deserve it. I'm such a fool, he thought. How could I ever think that someone as beautiful and innocent could fall in love with a cold former death eater?

Hermione saw Snape walking towards her, please say something anything she thought. But he walked straight passed her to the Entrance Hall and outside. 

 "Excuse me" Hermione said to Lavender and Dean and she ran out of the Entrance Hall and outside.

 The outside of the castle looked just as magnificent as the inside. Fairy lights had been hung around the bushes and trees and soft calming music filled the air from nowhere. Hermione looked around for Snape. She walked down the path, looking behind each bush until she saw Snape sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. She walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. He moved his head quickly up and his eyes met hers.

 "Miss Granger, is there something you wanted"

"For goodness sake Severus what's wrong?"

 "You knew that I liked you Hermione, you knew and for some reason, maybe you felt sorry for me, you played along" he sighed "You should never have pretended to have feelings you don't"

"Everything I said to you I meant, Severus I've never felt this way about anyone before"

"Except Potter" he growled.

"NO" Hermione said half angrily half despairingly "I have never felt anything but friendship for Harry. When you saw me hugging him it was only because he just told me Ron was O.k" He looked at Hermione, trying to determine whether she was being truthful or not. "Severus, every morning when I wake up and every evening before I go to sleep the first thing I think of is you. Everytime I see you my heart skips a beat. I can't think of anything but you.. you're…" 

But what he was he never found out because at that moment he pressed his lips against hers and she stopped. Hermione felt hot tears trickling down her face, she moved her hand up to his face and felt tears there too. Snape wrapped his arms around Hermione and pressed her closer to him.

 "I'll never let you go again Hermione" he said softly, removing his lips from hers.

"And I'll never let you go"

Snape and Hermione sat down on the bench and held each other close. They sat in silence, holding hands, kissing occasionally and running their hands through each others hair.

Sorry about this being so short, lot's of work to do etc.

My eternal thanks to the following from reviewing and generally encouraging me to carry on

Caroline- You're critisism is so much appreciated!!!!

Silvermoon, RomanticDevil (you are the best!!!!) Zilderchick, Gorgegirl, Ginny Riddle, Phoenix Feather, Keroval, Stellamaris.

I ENCOURAGE ANYONE TO READ THE STORIES OF THESE PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL FABULOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Dumbledore's Suggestion

Chapter 12- Dumbledore's Suggestion

"Hermione have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Hermione blushed.

"Thank you Severus"

"Hermione?" 

 "Yes"

"Hermione if I tell you something will you promise not to run away from me" Hermione looked puzzled

"What is it Severus?"

"Hermione I think I'm in love with you" Hermione gasped but before she could answer him….

"Severus" a voice from the path said making Hermione and Snape jump and immediately move away from each other. "Now, now, there is no need for that, I'm not stupid Severus, Miss Granger. Will you kindly both accompany me to my office"

Hermione and Snape looked at each other. What was Dumbledore going to do? Snape, seeing the look of terror on Hermione's face grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. It was useless pretending now. Those were the longest few minutes of Hermione's life, walking up to Dumbledore's office. Would he expel her? Would he sack Severus?

 "Sit down please" he said in a grave voice looking at Snape and Hermione in turn. Hermione didn't dare to look at him. "It's pretty obvious what's going on here, someone explain" Snape and Hermione looked at each other, Snape spoke.

 "Please Albus none of this is Hermione's fault" Snape began to explain everything that had happened and how they had gradually realised that they wanted to be together.

 "I see" said Dumbledore when Snape had finished. He got up from his seat and wandered around his office for a moment. The seconds dragged into minutes and Hermione couldn't stand the silence anymore.

 "Please Professor?" she said "If you are going to ask me to leave, please tell me now so I can go and pack up my stuff and say goodbye to the others" Dumbledore gave a small laugh.

 "Miss Granger, neither you or Severus are going to be asked to leave" he sighed and looked into Hermione's face. "It's obvious to me that neither or you have been forced into this relationship. You both seem to have genuine feelings for each other and mutual respect for each other too" Dumbledore smiled slightly "That is a very important thing in a relationship. Surely it would be seen as wrong to expel a student and sack a teacher merely because they had found love and respect in each other" Hermione sighed and looked relieved. Snape's face hadn't changed

 "Headmaster, may I ask what you are going to do if you don't send either of us away?"

"Well Severus, I must express how serious this situation is. It could hurt a good many people besides the two of you. Staff you understand would not look on this kindly and Mr Potter and Mr Weasley I'm sure would have something to say on the matter" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter still. "I think it wise if you confront Mr Potter and Mr Weasley with this, rather than let them find out in a similar way to me"

 "What about the staff?" Snape asked anxiously

"The staff need not know about this, secretive as this may seem, I don't not believe many of them will be able to see the true motivations behind this relationship do you?" Snape shook his head. "Well then I suggest you keep it between yourselves, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley" Snape and Hermione nodded "And Hermione" he said as she turned to go with Snape "Don't leave it too late, tell them as soon as you can"

Outside Dumbledore's office Snape put his arm around Hermione and led her down the stairs back to the Dining Hall. As they got there Hermione heard a voice shout her name.

 "Hermione, hey, Hermione" it was Ron, he was back from the Hospital Wing.

"RON!" she cried running towards him. To Ron's surprise (and disappointment) she didn't try to hug him. Hermione knew that Snape was watching and thought it insensitive if she hugged him after all they had been through over the past two weeks.

 "I've got something to ask you Hermione" he said looking nervous "It's about…"

"Can't it wait Ron?" she said "Come and join in with everyone else" Ron looked deeply frustrated but he followed Hermione into the Dining Hall all the same. As they passed Snape he looked at Hermione. She looked happier. He felt a wave of jealousy pass over him again. Get a grip Severus, he told himself, they're friends, she's chosen you.

In the Dining Hall the atmosphere was buzzing. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Snape looked on the scene with something close to sadness. When he was younger the Ball had always been sad for him. He never had a partner, he had always sat in the corner and then left. He looked at Malfoy and the other Slytherin's. They seemed so much happier than the Slytherin's had when Snape was at school. He looked over at Hermione. She was laughing with Harry, Ron and a large group of 5th year Gryffindors. Her smile is amazing, he thought. He looked around the rest of the hall. Hermione was by far the most beautiful girl in the Hall. Plenty of people were still gawping at her and at that moment Snape felt like the luckiest man in the world. Hermione turned around and saw Snape on his own.

 "Back in a minute Harry" she said "I want to talk to Professor Snape about my extra tuition for a second"

"HERMIONE" said Ron, his mouth full of crisps "It's the BALL, forget about work for ONE MINUTE" Hermione ignored him.

 "Professor can I have a word?" she said when she reached the teachers table "It's about my tuition" She looked around nervously, all too aware that there were teachers either side of them.

 "Yes Miss Granger, shall we step outside" He led her outside to the bench they had sat on before. There was no-one else outside, everyone was enjoying the food and music too much.

 "Severus" she said nervously, she was aware that the answer Snape produced could hurt them both "When you said that you loved me, you know just before Dumbledore saw us, did you mean it?"

 "Hermione of course I did" Hermione smiled 

"Then Severus, I love you too" Snape put his hand on Hermione's face and pulled her close to him. He kissed her lips softly and Hermione felt the familiar wave of happiness sweep over her. For those moments only her and Snape existed, everything else disappeared.

 "We better get back" Hermione said finally "People might get suspicious. Oh and Severus" she said putting two of her fingers up to his lips "You have lipstick all over your lips" They both laughed as Hermione quickly rubbed it off.

Back in the Dining Hall the music had finally stopped. Hermione felt surprisingly tired as Dumbledore told them it was time to go to bed. Only a few people groaned at having to leave, everyone else was yawning too much to disagree with Dumbledore.

The next day tired faces littered the school. As it was Sunday there were no lessons. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed in Gryffindor Tower for most of the day talking about the previous night. Harry seemed very pleased when he told them both that Cho had given him a goodnight kiss. Hermione laughed and Ron looked jealous. He looked at Hermione and looked away again going red. Harry caught the look and understood. Ron obviously fancied Hermione. He smiled to himself, maybe one day they would get together. Ron deserved happiness.

 "I'm off to the library" said Hermione after a while. Secretly she was thinking of visiting Severus she had decided that it was time to tell Ron and Harry. She crawled through the portrait hole and made her way to the staircase. On the way however, she bumped into Snape. 

 "I'm so glad to find you" she said breathlessly "I've decided"

  "Decided what?" he said looking slightly worried 

 "It's time Severus"

"Time for what?"

"It's time to tell Harry and Ron"

"Tell Harry and me what?" Ron and Harry had just emerged from around the corner. "Well Hermione? Tell me and Harry WHAT?"


	13. Arguments and Tears

Chapter 13- Arguments and Tears

"Here is not the place Mr Weasley" Snape said, a familiar bite in his voice "My office if you don't mind" Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and she nodded. They made their way down to the dungeons led by Snape. Hermione's face was pale. They are not going to like this, she thought, her hands shaking violently. In Snape's office they stood in silence for a few moments.

 "Who's going to explain?" said Harry angrily. He couldn't explain why but hatred was rising in his chest.

 "Harry please" said Hermione tearfully "Please listen, for me" Harry looked at her and some of his anger subsided. "Look you two, you have to promise that you'll listen to me, please?" she looked imploringly into Harry's face and then to Ron's.

 "O.k Hermione" Ron said resignedly "Go ahead"

"Well" she said taking Snape's hand in hers "Me and Severus have been seeing each other" An explosion of fury came from both Ron and Harry. Harry shouted and Ron made to put his hands around Snape's neck but Hermione stepped in between them.

 "No Ron" she said tears falling down her face "Please, let us explain"

"You BASTARD" Ron shouted "You slimy bastard, HOW DARE YOU!"

"RON!!" Hermione pushed Ron back as he made to punch Snape "Calm down!" She looked inot his eyes "For me Ron, please?!" Ron looked at her his face bright red, his hands shaking. Hermione walked back to Snape and he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

 "Get your filthy hands off her" Harry shouted "Your not fit to even look at her"

 "Harry you don't understand"

"Leave her alone"

"Potter, if you try that one more time I'll.."

 "Just try you dirty pervert"

 "You'll regret saying that to me Potter"

"I'll kill you, you piece of scum"

"STOP IT!!!" Hermione shouted at the top of her voice, startling them all. "I guess I have no say in what happens here" She was white and shaking all over.

 "Hermione come back to Gryffindor tower with us and we'll forget any of this happened"

"No Harry" she said, angrier than she had ever been in her life "I love Severus, we love each other and nothing you can say or do can change that" Harry and Ron looked at each other.

 "What have you done to her?" Ron said furiously to Snape "What the hell have you done? She would never have done this of her own freewill"

 "Ron GROW UP" Hermione cried almost blinded by tears.

 "That's it" said Harry determinedly "I'm going to Dumbledore. RIGHT NOW!"

"It's too late Potter" Snape said in a calm voice Harry hadn't heard before "The headmaster knows, we need to talk about this, it isn't what you think" 

"Oh I know exactly what's going on" Harry said "You thought you'd bewitch her so you could….." He stopped, he couldn't finish the end of the sentence. Just the thought of it made him sick.

 "Severus has NOT bewitched me. Do you think if he had we'd have told Dumbledore?" 

Harry stopped. Ron was seething inside. How could she? How could she fall in love with Snape? Ron had never felt like this before. He had never wanted someone like he wanted Hermione. He felt his heart aching.

 "Hermione" he howled "Hermione how could you? You know what I.."

"What?" she said staring at him "What do I know?" she knew she sounded harsh but she couldn't believe how Harry and Ron were taking this news. Of course she hadn't expected them to be over-joyed but she thought that they would at least listen to her. "Ron do you know how it feels to find someone you want to spend your life with?" she said furiously.

 "YES" he shouted and Hermione was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "I do Hermione, I know how it feels. Now let me ask you, do you know what it feels like to see someone you love taken away by a slimy git who happens to be old enough to be her FATHER?!"

Hermione gasped, then sobbed. Snape looked stunned.

 "I think that maybe you should leave Harry, Ron" he said "Go and see Dumbledore if you wish but I assure you everything I have told you is true and that all I want is for Hermione to be happy" Harry and Ron looked furiously at Snape "I do love her" he added. 

 When Harry and Ron had left Snape moved over to where Hermione was standing sobbing.

 "Come here Hermione" he said putting his arms around her and giving her a comforting hug. 

 "Oh Severus" she cried "I never noticed, how could I notice? Most of the time they both ignored me"

 "It's alright, we'll sort it out. All that matters now is we have each other and we love each other, and as long as I live I'll never let anything hurt you" Hermione looked into his eyes and kissed her.

 "Uh hm" a voice from the door coughed. It was Dumbledore. Hermione and Severus pulled away from each other and looked at him. Hermione couldn't remember ever seeing Dumbledore more serious.

 "I have Mr Potter and Mr Weasley in my office" he said "I think we all need to talk. But first I have to tell you both that you've done the right thing. Telling them was very brave and could have avoided a lot more hurt later on" he smiled at both of them. "Well, my office then please"

**** Sorry that this is so short, I'm having difficulty finding time to write at the mo because I have so much blooming work you wouldn't believe it!!!!! Don't worry though, I'm sure that you'll find the wait worth it (not that I am stuck up, lol). The more reviews I get the more determined I get to write so for all you lazy people out there that read and don't review, please review I'll get more encouragement to actually write!

THANKS TO ALL MY FREQUENT REVIWERS I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!!!!!! 


	14. Hermione's Plight

OMG I can't believe my story has got this far and I can't believe the kindness of all of the readers. Thanks to ALL of you. I just have to say that I LOVE KENNETH BRANAGH, he is a GOD! And I understand that some of you aren't happy with some of the mistakes I make in my stories. I will try and make sure I have no grammar and spelling mistakes. But unfortunately we all make them and my worry is more on what goes into the story than it being 100% perfect. Agree? If any of you have any comments on this subject then just put it in a review please!!!! It's very important to me!!!!!!!!!  I honestly never in my wildest dreams thought people would really like my story let alone beg me to write more. So without further ado I give you…

Chapter 14- Hermione's Plight

The journey to Dumbledore's office, though far from fun, gave Hermione the chance to think about what she would say to Ron and Harry. She knew she hadn't handled the situation well before and she was sure that now she was calmer she could make Ron and Harry see sense.

 "Well" said Dumbledore when they had assembled and sat down "Now we are all here let's get down to business" he said smiling around at everyone. Ron and Harry were still looking at Snape as thought they wished him nothing but harm. "Harry, Ron I understand that you are not quite happy with your friends choice of…for want of a better word suitor is that correct?"

 "Yes Professor" said Harry and Hermione could see the anger rising in him already "I don't understand why.."

"Harry listen to me" Hermione said exasperatedly "I LOVE him don't you see? I've found someone that I love!" At these words Ron looked away.

 "But why Hermione? Why did you have to fall in love with a man old enough to be your father?" he said, "If you can call it love," he added. Snape stood up at this but Dumbledore motioned for him to sit back down again. He sat and held out his hand for Hermione who took it smiling at him.

 "I think Harry and Ron that we can safely establish that they are in love with each other"

Snape and Hermione smiled at each other, and Snape leaned forward to kiss Hermione's forehead.

 "Stop," said Ron "You're making me sick"

 "Look Weasley" Snape thought again "Ron please listen to me, I would never hurt Hermione I promise you I love her. I know that as her friend you worry about her but I honestly…"

 "Of course I worry. The thought of what you might do with her is…" he stopped. Like Harry had earlier he couldn't finish the sentence.

 "I will never force Hermione to do anything she doesn't want to. I'll never force her to stay with me if she doesn't want to"

 "Mr Weasley, Mr Potter I should think that the happiness of your friend should make you happy too, and it is obvious that Hermione is happy with Severus"

 "O.K Professor" Harry said, "I accept that Hermione is with Professor Snape"

 "Please Harry outside of my classroom call me Severus. If that is o.k. Albus?" Dumbledore smiled.

 "O.k. Severus" Harry said. The word was foreign on his lips and he hoped he wouldn't have to say it too much. "Ron?" Ron looked severely embarrassed. Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron's chair.

 "Please accept it Ron," she said, "It won't feel right if you don't accept it. I'm sorry Ron, I never knew how you felt" Ron looked away form her but determinedly said

 "Fine I accept it if that makes you happy". 

"It does Ron, it really does" Hermione felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. From the look on Ron's face at that moment it looked like all of Hermione's weight and some was now on his shoulders. Hermione however didn't notice. Outwardly Ron looked resigned, not happy certainly but resigned. Inwardly Ron was still mad with fury and sadness. How on earth had he let Snape get to her before he did? Snape had won and yet again Ron was the bad guy. Just like last time, he thought. Only that time it was Krum. He had lost her, possibly forever. Though Ron hated the idea of Hermione being with Snape a lot he couldn't wish her relationship to fail, he cared for her too much. Ron had never seen her so happy and he knew deep down inside that she deserved it and that Snape seemed to be the one causing it.

 "I have one last thing to ask you and I beg that you listen. This conversation does not go further than these walls. Anything discussed here must be kept between the five of us. Understood?" They all nodded their heads. "Well it's Sunday so I suggest you all go back to enjoying your free time". Dumbledore beamed around and then said "Severus, I want to talk to you about these attacks, they seem to have stopped so I think the security trolls can be taken away from the entrances. I don't believe they had anything to do with Voldemort. Especially as the only ones attacked were you and Mr Weasley" Snape nodded

 "I'll go and tell them that they needn't come back tomorrow Albus"

  They all left the office and Snape headed outside to the trolls, leaving Hermione with Harry and Ron. The atmosphere walking back to Gryffindor tower was almost unbearable. They walked upstairs in silence.

 "Fancy a quick Quidditch practice Harry?" said Ron, who obviously couldn't wait to get outside and vent his anger by flying high in the air.

 "Yeah, good idea Ron" said Harry who felt the same as Ron.

"Well I'm off to the library" she said heading off in the opposite direction "bye." Neither Ron nor Harry looked back to see her, or said goodbye.

At dinnertime Hermione sat alone. Harry and Ron were talking to Dean and Seamus about Quidditch as usual. She looked up occasionally to see if they had even noticed that she was there. But they didn't look at her at all. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. She was unsuccessful and huge tears began to slide down her cheeks and land with a splash on the table.

 "Are you alright Hermione?" said Lavender in a concerned voice. Harry and Ron looked up. Ron felt guilty; this was what he and Harry had done to her. He hated seeing her like this and knowing that it was him causing it made him even sadder.

Hermione couldn't bear it anymore. Why did they have to make her feel like this? She had never felt so unhappy in her life. She got up from the table and stormed out without giving Lavender an answer or finishing her dinner. Everyone in the Dining Hall looked around. Dumbledore and Snape looked worried. Snape made to get up and go after her but Dumbledore forced him to sit down. They both looked at Harry and Ron who went red and looked severely ashamed. Immediately Snape realised what was going on.

 "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley I word please" Snape said when everyone had finished eating. Reluctantly they both got up from the table and followed Snape outside. When Snape was sure they were out of earshot he turned angrily to them both.

 "You have made your friend severely unhappy merely because she found someone she wanted to be with. You may not be happy with it but don't take it out on Hermione. You have spent many years as her friends and as far as I can see neither of you have realised just how special a person she is." Ron and Harry felt uncomfortable when they thought about the way they had treated over the last few years. "In my eyes neither of you deserve her" Ron went even redder. That is what he had been thinking for the last year and Snape had just confirmed it. "Just think about what you've done please. She's done nothing to deserve the way she has been treated by both of you. She deserves the best, she deserves to be happy". Snape left them both feeling very ashamed in the Entrance Hall.

 "What was all that about?" said Seamus as he met Harry and Ron in the Entrance Hall.

"Oh nothing, just some forgotten homework" said Harry brushing this aside and walking up the stairs. Ron was determined to find Hermione and apologise. After all friendship with her was better than nothing.

 "I'm going to find Hermione" Ron announced when he reached the top of the stairs.

 "Last time I saw her she was in the girl's loo crying" said Parvati 

 "Wait a minute Ron!" called Harry as Ron sped off on the direction of the girl's lavatory "You can't just go in there". But Ron did as soon as he got there.

 "You can't come in here" a Hufflepuff sixth year cried to him as he burst in

 "You just watched me!" said Ron "Hermione where are you? Look Hermione please come outside I have something to tell you" nothing. He looked under all the cubicles but she wasn't there. 

Walking back up to Gryffindor Tower Ron was worried. Where was she? As he walked towards the Portrait hole he heard a scream to the left of him, coming from behind a huge wooden door.

 "HERMIONE!" he shouted trying desperately to open the door. He heard another scream. "HERMIONE I'M TRYING TO GET IN HANG ON!" Another blood chilling scream and a huge thud. The door suddenly opened and Ron walked in. There was no-one in the room, except a motionless figure on the floor. Ron ran up to her and shook her. "Hermione can you hear me? HELP" he shouted as he heard voices outside the room "HELP SOMEONE!!" Harry and Dean ran into the room

 "Ron? What's happened?"

"Get Dumbledore, I think she's…" his voice trailed off. Don't let this happen to Hermione please. Please Hermione wake up.

Harry ran to Dumbledore's office as quickly as he could. Dean stood in the Entrance Hall looking worried. Snape, who was walking back inside the castle stopped him as he made to go back upstairs

 "What are you doing hanging around Thomas?"

"It's Hermione Professor, she's been attacked"

"WHAT?" Snape face went, if possible, even paler "Show me where"

Dean and Snape ran upstairs and went to the room that Hermione was lying in. When Snape saw her he gasped and ran towards her. He put his arms around her back and held her against his chest. Tears fell down his face as he ran his fingers through her hair

 "No" he said sobbing "No Hermione you can't leave me like this, this isn't how it's supposed to be. Don't leave me here alone" He kissed her forehead tenderly and his tears fell onto her face "We're supposed to be together" he howled "Oh Hermione I love you so much, I can't let you go"

 "Severus we have to get her to the Hospital Wing" a voice from behind him said. It was Dumbledore. Snape wouldn't let anyone else touch her.

 "I'll take her Albus" he said tears still running down his face. He picked her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey half screamed when she saw Hermione lying limp in Snape's arms. He lay her down on a bed and covered her up with the blankets. Madam Pomfrey leaned over her as if making a diagnosis. She took her pulse and looked up sadly at Snape.

 "NO!" he shouted unable to control himself "No God please give her back to me"

****So will Hermione pull through or is she gone forever? Sorry guys I can't tell you that.

If you want to argue the case for Hermione dying/staying alive then just IM me or mail me!


	15. Pain and Heartache

O.k I gather from all the reviews that people have been waiting a while for this chapter and to find out if Hermione lives or dies. All I can say is WOW and thank you. The reviews have been absolutely amazing for the last few chapters. Thanks especially to: RomanticDevil, Song*breeze, mojo-gasaraki, Zilderschick, Aerin and Skipastarseeker for all your positive comments and encouragement, you guys are UNBELIEVEABLE!!!!!!!! Anyway on with the story..

Chapter 15- Pain and Heartache

"Calm down Severus please" said Madam Pomfrey trying unsuccessfully to pull him off her. "She still has a pulse, it's weak but it's there. Please Severus get off her. It's not doing her any good" Snape immediately released Hermione from his loving embrace.

 "Is she going to die?" he said hardly daring to hear the answer. He had just been given a most precious gift and the idea of having it taken away was more than he could bear.

 "It's not looking good. I'm sorry to say it Severus but I have to be honest with you."

Snape sobbed again.

 "Poppy you can't let her go" he cried "If I can't be with her I don't want to be with anyone. You can't let her be taken away from me." Harry and Ron stood by the door watching in stunned silence. Who would do this to Hermione? It suddenly dawned on Harry how much Hermione meant to Snape. The sight of his potion's master crying and pleading for her was shocking, but he knew it was coming from Snape's heart. Harry looked at Ron, who was almost as desperate as Snape. He felt like he'd just had his heart rent out.

 "This is all my fault" he shouted "How can I have said those things to her?" 

"Ron you can't blame yourself" Harry said but Ron was inconsolable he didn't want to listen to Harry, he didn't care about anything at that moment but Hermione.

 "Ron, Harry you should go" said Madam Pomfrey firmly "Standing here is not going to help her"

 "NO!" Ron shouted at her "I'm not leaving until she's alright"

 "Ron I think you and Harry should go up to Gryffindor Tower and get some sleep" Dumbledore said severely "Madam Pomfrey is right. There is nothing you can do"

 Harry pulled Ron away from the Hospital Wing

"COME ON RON!" he shouted pulling at his arm firmly. Ron couldn't speak. He looked completely lost.

In the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey was letting Hermione rest, though she was unconscious her pulse had stablised. Snape stayed by her side until Dumbledore called him.

 "Severus I think it wise if you go to bed now. It's very late and you have classes tomorrow"

 "No Albus I want to stay here"

"Severus if you stay here you won't be fit to go to your classes"

 "To hell with my classes Albus. Don't you see? There is NOTHING without her" Albus put a hand on Snape's shoulder and gripped it firmly.

 "Severus you owe it to your students to give them lessons. Hermione wouldn't want you to sit here crying, she'd want you to carry on with your classes. Imagine how she would feel if you didn't show up for her class" Severus thought for a moment. Dumbledore was right.

 "O.k Albus, but I'm doing it for her, for no-one but her"

"You know that you'll have to give her up one day Severus. You know what people are saying about the girl don't you?"

 "I am not going to give her up Albus. Hermione is the centre of my universe, nothing happens when she isn't there"

Back in his room Snape lay awake on his bed. Sleep was an impossible idea to him at the moment. His mind was reeling at the thought of what was happening to Hermione. Snape got up from his bed and paced the room. Up until the moment he and Hermione had connected his life had been full of darkness and evil. Hermione brought him so much happiness, so much light. It was like Snape had been blind and Hermione had taught him how to see. He walked out of his room. Slowly and quietly he made his way to his potions classroom. When he got there he sat at the desk Hermione usually occupied. He ran his long fingers across the rough wood. He felt where Hermione's hands had so often rested, in anticipation of what her potions master would say next. Pictures of her sitting nervously in his classes clouded his brain. He put his head on his hands and wept uncontrollably.

 "Oh Hermione" he whispered to himself  "Don't leave me now"

Snape woke up with a jump. He looked around and found that he wasn't in his own bedroom, but still in the potions classroom.

 "Professor?" a familiar drawling voice called to him from the door "Professor do we have a lesson?"

 "Yes Mr Malfoy" he snapped. The class piled into the room. He saw Ron and Harry give him unsure looks as they sat down. He gave them instructions for a simple seeping draft and they began to work noisily. He usually told them to be quiet but his heart wasn't in it today. He kept glancing up at the space which Hermione usually sat and his heart fell every time he looked up and saw she wasn't there. 


	16. In the Hospital Wing

WOW THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. Sorry just had to get that off my chest. I love you all!!!!!!!! Went to see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets last night and it was so good!!!!!!!! Kenneth Branagh played Lockhart SOOOOO well. The kids are so much better! Sorry if you haven't seen it and didn't want to know that. Sorry if you have seen it and think 'What the bloody hell is she going on about?' 

Chapter 16- In the Hospital Wing

At break time Snape ran up to the Hospital Wing as quickly as he could. When he got there he wasn't surprised to see Harry and Ron standing round Madam Pomfrey, who had a sympathetic look on her face.

  "I'm sorry Potter but I can't allow it" she said, "The Hospital Wing is for sick students only. I'm afraid you cannot sleep here at night" Harry sighed. It wasn't fair. All he wanted to do was stay close to Hermione. A wave of guilt washed over him when he thought of Cho. He hadn't spent that much time with her since the Ball and was afraid that she had the wrong idea. He liked Cho a lot. She was pretty and funny and not at all like most of the girls he knew. But he didn't think he wanted her for a girlfriend. It just seemed to ruin things somehow. He enjoyed her company a lot and hoped that they could be good friends.

  "Poppy how is she?" Snape ran forward and grabbed Madam Pomfrey's shoulders.

"Severus calm down" she said at him severely "She is no better I'm sorry to say" Snape sighed.

 "Can I see her?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and Snape ran over to where Hermione was laying motionless. He caressed her forehead lovingly and stroked her hair. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She was cold. Tears fell from Severus' eyes onto her face as the idea of never speaking to her again hit him.

 "It's alright Hermione" he whispered to her "It's alright, we'll be together again soon" Harry and Ron came up silently behind Snape. It took all the courage Harry could muster to put a sympathetic hand on Snape's shoulder.

 "It's alright Professor" he said in a calm voice "Hermione will be alright. She's a fighter, always has been always will be. Isn't she Ron?" But Ron didn't answer. He just stared at Hermione and wondered what he could have done to drive her away. He blinked tears away from his eyes, not wanting to show either Snape or Harry how he felt.

 "Yeah" Ron said finally "She'll make it I'm sure" But Snape noted the dead sound in Ron's voice and is heart fell yet again. Snape leaned over Hermione, gave her another soft kiss (at which point Ron's jealously and pain raised alarmingly again) and said in a firm voice.

 "It's time for us all to go back to our lessons" Harry and Ron nodded. They left the Hospital Wing quietly. Snape turned to Madam Pomfrey before he left.

 "Any news about her Poppy" he said "Any at all, even if it seems the slightest of things then tell me as soon as possible" Madam Pomfrey nodded and Snape left without another word.

The next few days went by quite in the same way. Every morning, break time, lunchtime and evening Harry, Ron and Snape could be seen in the Hospital by Hermione's bed. After a week had passed Madam Pomfrey said that Hermione was slowly stabilising. Snape and Ron especially had rejoiced at this news but Madam Pomfrey told them that it wasn't over yet. It could be weeks until she woke up. So at every opportunity Harry, Ron and Snape still sat beside her bed. Occasionally Harry and Ron would talk about things she had said or done which made them laugh (most of which was news to Snape would sometimes looked up at them and smiled when he thought of her doing them). But most of the time they were in silence. Snape stroking her face and hair, Harry holding her hand and Ron looking at her sadly. He didn't dare to touch her. She was Snape's property now and it didn't feel right. Ron felt a pang it his chest when he thought about the fact that he'd never be with her. Why does it always happen to me? He thought. He wondered just what he could offer a girl like Hermione. A beautiful, clever, funny, loyal and brave person like Hermione didn't fall in love with people like him. Why is it that the first person I fall in love with happens to fall in love with one of my archenemies??

 "Professor?" Harry said unsurely "Who do you think attacked Hermione?" Snape looked at Harry. "It's just that, first they attack you, then Ron and then Hermione, it doesn't make sense."

 "I…I don't know Potter" he said. Harry looked into Snape's eyes and glared at him suspiciously.

 "Do you think" Harry said, not knowing how he was going to phrase this "Could it be anything to do with Vol… sorry, you-know-who?" Snape looked up at him sharply

 "You think he did this?"

"Well no. That's why I was asking you. Could the Death Eaters.."

"NO!" Snape said sharply "The last time the mark burned was" he paused, wondering if Harry would mind him saying so "it was during your attack Potter. I apparated to you-know-who's side to see if I could find you and I.."

  "Yes I know Professor" he said in a slightly guilty way "Dumbledore told me that it was you who saved me from Voldemort. Thank you"

 "Don't thank me Potter. I think we can safely rule out the Death Eaters as the one's behind this attack" Harry nodded. At first he suspected Snape was hiding something. He wondered if he had been telling the truth about the dark mark. Then he thought of Hermione. He knew that if Snape had thought it was the Death Eaters he would probably have gone after them himself.

 "Sorry Professor" he said "I didn't mean to accuse you or anything I just wanted to find out who did this". At that moment Madam Pomfrey bustled up to them.

 "Well I think it's time for you two to go to bed. I wouldn't want Dumbledore to find out I'd let you stay here past 11:00"

 "Yes you two go to bed" Snape said "I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to stay here for a while Poppy, I just want a few moments alone"

 "O.k. Severus" she said disapprovingly "But I'm going to bed, remember to lock the door before you leave and turn out the lights" Snape nodded.

 Madam Pomfrey walked to her sleeping chambers, which were just off the Hospital Wing, and closed the door silently. When everyone was gone he scooped up Hermione in his strong arms and leant her body against his. He rested her head on his chest and smelt her hair. He kissed the top of her head and using his left hand lifted her face up to see her. He kissed her on her forehead again, then on both of her cheeks and finally on her lips. She felt warmer than she had done before. He put his arms around her tighter not wanting to let her go. A moan came from somewhere in the Hospital Wing and echoed around the walls.

 "Who's there?" Snape said clutching Hermione even tighter as if he thought someone was going to come and steal her away from him.

  "Sev?" came a weak voice "Sev you're hurting me" it took a few moment to realize that the sound had come from Hermione. He looked down to see her brown eyes looking up at him in a scared way.

 "Her…Hermione?" he said, hardly believing that she was speaking to him "Hermione your alright"

 "Yeah I would be alright Sev if you weren't crushing me" Snape quickly loosened his grip. Hermione put her arms around his neck and Snape's tears ran down her back. He had Hermione back at last. After weeks of hoping and praying she was back.

 "Oh Hermione" he said sobbing uncontrollably "I'm never, ever going to let you go again" Hermione saw the tears coming from his eyes and looked worried.

 "Severus, what's the matter?"

"Hermione if you only knew how worried I've been. If you only knew how much I love you" Hermione blushed and looked right into his eyes

 "I love you too, more than I can say" Snape kissed her softly.

Ron, who had been standing by the Hospital Wing entrance for a while now, stood in complete horror. He had only come to see if she was o.k, and finally get to see her on her own and he had found this. He couldn't be happy that she was awake. Jealousy coursed through his veins as he stood and watched them sitting on the bed together. He didn't know what he wanted to do, but he knew it was going to be drastic.


	17. Ron's Understanding

Chapter 17- Ron's Understanding

Ron turned and fled from the Hospital Wing without saying a word to either Hermione or Snape. He got half way down the corridor to the Portrait hole and stopped. He put both his hands up against the wall and sighed. Hatred like he'd never felt before consumed him. Snape! SNAPE!!! What the hell was so good about Snape?! He wasn't Hermione's age, he wasn't exactly attractive, he had never been nice to any of them least of all Hermione and he was…. Well SNAPE! Ron banged his head hard against the wall. He felt angry with himself when he felt hot tears running down his face. No matter how angry Ron was he knew that it wasn't his hatred of Snape that was making him cry. It was his feelings for Hermione.

Next morning Harry flung back the curtains of Ron's bed and shook him violently awake.

 "Ron, RON wake up!" Ron opened his eyes and saw a blurry Harry staring down at him.

"What is it Harry? What's happened?" he said sleepily.

"Ron it's Hermione she's awake, she woke up last night. She's not going to be out of Hospital for a few days but she's o.k" Ron tried his hardest to look pleased

 "That's great Harry"

 "Well don't you want to see her?" he said in an exasperated voice. How could Ron be taking this news so calmly?

 "Why don't you go, I'll come and see her later, we have all day after all" Harry nodded in a resigned way and walked out of the dormitory.

In the Dining Hall very few people were still having breakfast. Even though it was a Saturday people seemed to have been up quite early. Just then the last person Ron wanted to see walked in. Snape looked as though Christmas had come early. Ron had never seen him so happy and it made him even angrier when he came over to him. 

 "Mr Weasley, have you heard?" he said in a voice full of excitement "Hermione's awake at last"

 "Yeah I heard"

"I wasn't going to leave her but Dumbledore told me to come and get breakfast" Ron found himself even more outraged that Snape was talking to him in such a friendly way. A fresh wave of hatred engulfed him.

 "You managed to put her down for a minute you do surprise me Professor" Ron was amazed at his own daring at saying this, perhaps his anger had taken him over. The smile, along with the colour, faded from Snape's face.

 "What was that Weasley?" Snape fought hard not to grab Ron but the neck and squeeze the life out of him. Calm down Severus, he told himself. Calm down. "Weasley I have no desire to argue with you here or in any other place. I do not know what you are referring to but I must ask you to keep such remarks to yourself in future" Snape walked away and Ron glared after him.

 "What was all that about?" said Seamus, puzzled. "Since when was he happy about anything? Perhaps he finally got the Defence Against the Dark Arts job eh Ron?" Ron suddenly felt sick. He got up from the table and stormed out of the Dining Hall. If he ever saw Snape again he'd….he'd

 "Mr Weasley" A startled voice interrupted his thoughts of what he'd like to do to Snape. He looked up. He had just bumped headlong into Dumbledore.

 "Sorry Professor" he muttered absentmindedly "Stuff on my mind..didn't see you"

 "I think Mr Weasley you should come to my office. Obviously we have something to discuss" How could Dumbledore always tell? This wasn't the first time that Ron had considered that he could read minds.

 "So Mr Weasley" he said smiling at Ron "What exactly do you have on your mind?" Feeling it was pointless lying to Dumbledore, Ron decided to tell the truth.

 "Snape" he said shortly

"Er.. Professor Snape Ron. What exactly is the problem?"

 "He's just…. I just.. it's Hermione" he said simply "Him and Hermione"

"Ah I thought as much," said Dumbledore with a knowing look. "I understand that before Hermione was attacked you had a disagreement is that right?" Ron looked down at his hands when he remembered how him and Harry had ignored her.

 "That's right Professor. But that's not what this is about. It's Hermione and Snape. I just don't understand."

"There isn't much to understand Ron" said Dumbledore smiling "They have found mutual affection for each other, there is nothing else to understand" He gave Ron a piercing look, which made Ron feel like Dumbledore was looking straight through him. "Mutual love is a blessing Ron, it can hurt but it's a blessing. You'll understand when you are older. Love is a painful thing, and unrequited love is probably the most painful" Ron looked up sharply. So Dumbledore knew!

 "How did you…I mean.."

 "Come Ron, it's quite obvious from the outside. The only person who did not seem to realise was Hermione" Ron blushed. "Ron you cannot blame Professor Snape for the events that have happened. At this time you must be strong for your friend and support the decisions that she makes, you cannot make them for her" Ron nodded.

 "Well if that's all Professor I'd like to go and see Hermione, I haven't seen her since she woke up"

"Of course Ron, I'll come with you"

When Ron and Dumbledore reached the Hospital Wing they saw Professor Snape sitting on Hermione's bed laughing with her. Ron took a good look at his Potions Master. He had never seen Snape so happy about anything. He didn't even think he had seen him smile, unless you count the sly curling of lips he usually saved for Harry and himself.

 "RON!" Hermione cried trying to get out of bed

"No Hermione you must stay in bed, Madam Pomfreys orders" Snape put a hand on her shoulder to stop her getting up. He looked at Ron. He didn't look as angry as he had before. Perhaps he had spoken to Dumbledore.

 "A word Severus" he said pointedly looking at Ron

 "Of course Headmaster" Snape said, understanding Dumbledore's meaning and getting up from Hermione's bed. "Hermione I'll be back in a minute o.k?"

 "Yes" she said smiling at him. Her gaze transferred to Ron. He sat down on the chair next to her bed and looked embarrassed.

 "Hermione I'm so sorry about what happened before your attack" he remembered what he had said with a pang of guilt. "If you and Professor Snape love each other then I should be happy for you" Hermione smiled at him

 "Thanks Ron, you don't know what that means to me" She leant forward and hugged him tightly. "You'll always be my best friend Ron, you and Harry. You know that don't you? Nothing will ever come between our friendship"

 "Yeah" said Ron grinning "Yeah I know that, thanks Hermione. I'm so glad you're awake, I thought for a minute that you'd…" But he stopped. The thought was too painful to put into words.

 "It's alright Ron" she said "I'm not going anywhere"

**Sorry that this has taken so long. I seem to be under a never-ending stream of work at the moment, oh well It'll all pay off I guess. I'd love for you all to keep reviewing it means a lot to me to know that people actually like what I am writing!!!!


	18. McGonagall's Warning

Chapter 18- McGonagalls Warning

At that moment Professor Dumbledore and Snape walked back in. Hermione looked warily between the two and Dumbledore looked on, amused at the scene in front of him. Neither Snape nor Ron spoke for a moment, they simply looked at each other.

 "Professor Snape" said Ron tentatively "I'd like to apologise for what I said to you. I understand now. Hermione has explained everything and I hope you can forget the things that I said." It was obvious that it had taken Ron a lot of courage to say these to Snape, his arch enemy. Snape seemed to be slightly gratified by this proclamation.

 "Hermione is your friend, it's understandable that you'd be protective. Especially if you thought the person she had chosen less than worthy" Ron went bright red at the words

 "I'm sorry" he said finally. Hermione, on the bed next to them, burst into tears as Snape and Ron shook hands.

 "Well that's settled" said Dumbledore cheerfully "I've just spoken to Madam Pomfrey and she says you should be able to come to the feast tonight if you feel up to it" Hermiones face lit up at the words, tears still trickling down her face.

Ron went up to the Gryffindor Common Room shortly after their meeting to tell Harry everything that had happened. Harry looking thoroughly bewildered agreed to be civil to both Hermione and Snape. He still felt guilt on Hermione's side but was not entirely convinced about Snape.

 " It's just odd" he told Ron on the way down to the Dining Hall "I know I should be kind to him but it feels weird"

  "Please Harry" Ron begged "Be civil for me, it's hard enough without.." but he stopped short when he saw Professor Snape helping Hermione down the stairs. Ron was still inclined to feel slightly nauseous at seeing them so close to one another but he now felt less inclined to plant his foot in Snape's skull.

  "Harry, Ron" she said smiling "It's so nice to be back"

 "You've got a long way to go Hermione" said Snape anxiously "You're not ready to go back to classes quite yet"

 "Yeah Hermione" said Harry "You rest yourself for a while before you come back to class" Hermione looked terrified of what Harry called a 'rest'.

 "I'm fine" she said, half angrily half thankfully "I'll be fine just as long as I can get back to normal" As they entered the Dining Hall every face turned towards them. Rumours were already flying about the school about Hermione and Snape, though Dumbledore did his best to squash them. The staff looked puzzled at his attentiveness to Hermione, who was usually one of the students he was least likely to help. They looked at Dumbledore who was beaming at the group who had just come in.

  "Ah there you are I was wondering if you were coming. Well we've just started eating sit down, sit down" Snape left Hermione at the Gryffindor table when she said she didn't need any more help.

  "Quite a show Severus" said Professor McGonagall when Snape seated himself next to her "I hope you know what you're doing"

 "I'm sorry Minerva what exactly are you talking about?" he said through thinned lips.

"You know perfectly well Severus. Dumbledore may have turned a blind eye but I assure you you won't find such support from others" Snape glared at her for a moment and decided not to answer.

   "Oh Harry it's so good to be back with you both like normal" said Hermione after everyone in the Hall had got back to talking and eating.

 "I don't know about normal" said Harry "I hope you're not going to start wearing a head bandage and needing assistance to get here everyday 'cos if you think I'm going to help you, you've got another thing coming" Harry, Ron and Hermione all laughed and the tension seemed to shatter.

Harry and Ron both helped Hermione up from her seat at the end of the feast. They had just got to the door when a loud drawling voice from behind them called

  "Granger what happened to your boyfriend?" Everyone turned around to see Malfoy walking towards Harry, Ron and Hermione with an irritating smirk on his face.

"Malfoy" she said turning around so suddenly that both Harry and Ron started "What did you say?" Her face was angrier than Harry and Ron had ever seen it.

   "You heard me Granger I asked you where your boyfriend was. From what I hear you and Snape have been more than just teacher and student. Filthy little mudblood I bet you…"

  "20 points from Slytherin Malfoy" a sharp voice said from the Entrance Hall. It was Snape and from the look on his face Hermione could have sworn he had heard the whole conversation "And detention with Filch tomorrow night" Malfoy went bright red. "Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore has instructed me to take you up to the Hospital Wing" A few people sniggered at these words but Snape ignored them as he and Hermione went up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. When he and Hermione were finally alone in the cold silent corridor he turned to her 

 "Hermione I know this is going to be awkward and I understand if you don't want to carry this on.."

"What do you mean? What's going to be awkward?"

 "Us" he cried desperately "Hermione you heard what Malfoy said didn't you? People aren't going to look kindly upon this"

  "What's brought this on?" she said, not liking where this conversation was going "Who have you been talking to?"

"I was speaking to Minerva"

  "Professor McGonagall knows about this?" she shouted surprising herself  "How?"

 "She is a very intelligent woman Hermione, and it doesn't take a genius to work it out" Hermione's heart fell.

 "But Severus" she said "We love each other, surely that's all that matters"

  "Of course that's all that matters to US but think of this from the outside. You are a pupil, I am a teacher. I am going to be seen as taking great advantage"

 "But you're not"

"Yes but they don't see that. Look Hermione I don't want to upset you but maybe we should wait"

"WAIT! Severus people who wait end up drifting apart further and further until they're history. That can't happen to us"

"And if we want to stay together it won't happen" He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise you that we will never be apart" Snape pulled off the simple gold band ring on his right hand. He lifted Hermione's hand up and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Severus you can't.."

"It belongs to me and I can give it to who I want. I want you to wear it as a sign of my love for you. I'll never stop loving you Hermione, you know that don't you?" Hermione smiled.

"Severus, I know you love me. I love you too"

A cough came from the door of the Hospital Wing 

"I'm coming Madam Pomfrey" said Hermione exasperatedly "Goodbye Professor Snape"

The next day at breakfast Dumbledore made a serious announcement. 

"I'm afraid to say that the security on the school is going to be tightened. From tomorrow their will be security trolls patrolling the corridors and there will be" he paused looking slightly grave and Harry thought he knew what was coming next. "Dementors at the school gates. As you know from last time there are certain rules that must be obeyed whilst around Dementors. All those who weren't here must stay behind after breakfast to have them explained to you" he said looking at the first years.

Harry and Ron looked at each other disbelievingly 

"I never thought I'd see the day that Dumbledore put Dementors at the gates again" said Ron looking curiously at the sick expression on Harry's face. "Harry what's…"

"Malfoy" he said simply, gazing over at the Slytherin table where Draco was doing a spirited impression of a fainting fit as he did whenever a Dementor was mentioned.

"Wooo Potter" came a call from the Slytherin Table

"Ignore it" said Hermione, throwing a dark look at Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson who were laughing heartily. "I want to know why Dumbledore's heightened the security. He must have heard something from Hagrid about the giants or maybe something about Voldemort. After all he wouldn't call in the Dementors over nothing would he?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other again as they walked out of the Great Hall.

 "Hermione" somebody hissed from behind her. She turned around to find Snape half hiding behind a door just passed the great hall

 "Severus what…"

"Shhh Come in here"

Utterly bewildered Hermione snuck into the room.

 "What's going on?"

 "Hermione, this is going to sound strange but I want you to get out of here. Don't ask me why"

"Severus what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

 "I can't explain Hermione, just do it" 

Hermione looked at him.

 "Explain!"  


	19. The End

Chapter 19- The End

Severus sighed

 "Hermione, Hogwarts is in danger. Voldemort has an army of Giants and Deatheaters hungry for killing and his target is Hogwarts"

Hermione stared at him. Tears welled in her eyes.

"What do they want?"

"To destroy Hogwarts." 

He wants to get rid of Dumbledore, all the muggle borns and.."

"Harry" she finished for him "Then why doesn't he ask everyone to leave?"

"No Hermione it's too late for that he'll have the surrounding area guarded. Every muggle born that tries to leave will be destroyed, Hogwarts may be an old castle but it's safer for everyone to stay together don't you see?"

Hermione's face fell. She didn't understand. "But Severus surely there is somewhere we can go together"

"NO!" Snape said sharply "As long as I am with you I'm a threat"

 "I don't understand"

"Hermione I betrayed Voldemort and turned spy for him. Do you think he's just going to let that go? You're much safer away from me. If you leave now then the chances Voldemort has to find you are slim"

 "No" said Hermione desperately "Severus wherever you are I'm going too and I'm not leaving all my friends here to die."

The bright and passionate light in Snape's eyes vanished. His heart broke as he looked at the determined face before him. He knew he couldn't win.

 "I will do EVERYTHING in my power to make you safe Hermione"

At 9:00 that night, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts when everyone least expected it. Dumbledore had expected it to be a later attack and felt ashamed that he had not acted sooner. Voldemort's army of giants broke through the castle walls easily. Screams reverberated through the castle. Students fled, some into the forbidden forest, some into Hogsmead but few escaped alive. Harry, who had decided not to hide but to stand strong and fight, had killed at least 4 deatheaters but it was too late to save Hogwarts. The castle had already been possessed by Voldemorts allies. Hermione had found Severus lying wounded on the ground.

  "Severus what happened?" His eyes were open but he couldn't reply. Her face was paper white and tears stung her eyes "you're going to be alright come with me" 

She pulled him up and quickly led him outside. Half carrying and half dragging him Hermione stopped when they could no longer hear the screaming.

  "They attacked me, the deatheaters" he whispered laboriously "They left me on the ground, didn't realise I was still alive"

Hermione stared at the blood soaked dagger that jutted out from Severus' side. People were getting closer.

  "Go Hermione save yourself"

"NO!" she screamed determinedly "I am NEVER going to leave you, you hear me? You're going to be alright, we'll get you help" She looked around desperately hoping for a miracle. Severus was badly hurt, he was loosing blood quickly.

 Hermione held onto Snape desperately. All around them was chaos, screaming and shouting. Muggles were being killed, Deatheaters working ruthlessly to do Voldemorts bidding and no sign of Ron or Harry.

 "Hermione" Snape said fearfully "You have to save yourself, I want you to leave me and hide, understand?" 

"No" Hermione screamed "I'm not going to let you go Severus, it's not time I'm not ready for that"

 "Hermione if you stay here any longer they'll find you and kill you. You saw what they did to the others"

"I can't let you go Severus, I can't do it" Hermione felt exhausted. She felt like she'd been holding Severus in her arms for hours. But nothing Severus could say would make her let go. He begged with her, pleaded and even tried anger but nothing worked. Hermione could hear the Deatheaters coming. She knew that it wouldn't be long until they found them both. The smell of death hung heavy in the air like a dark, solid cloud and terror took over her body. The wound were the dagger had pierced Severus' side was bleeding copiously. He started to shake and looked paler than usual. He'd lost a lot of blood and Hermione had long feared that he wouldn't make it. But she wasn't going to leave him. Severus called out to her again

  "Hermione you have to leave, I don't want them to find you too"

"Severus I'm not leaving you, there's no way they are going to separate us. I'll be with you always, in life or in death" Severus' face looked positively wild with anxiety. "Hermione you're too young to die like this. Understand me? You're too young!!" Loud voices and footsteps thundered towards them. "GO Hermione"

But nothing he said could make her leave. The Deatheaters now surrounded them, closing in, ruthlessly advancing.

 "Severus!" Hermione screamed as a pair of strong arms tried to pull her away. "Severus I love you, I'll never leave you" She screamed louder as she saw Voldemort himself drawing closer to Snape. Two heavy looking men dragged him up from the ground. Hermione looked into the pale but resolute face of her lover. She felt her heart rip in two as Voldemort lifted his wand to Snape's chest. Hermione cried and wailed as she took a last look into the eyes of her lover before he fell heavily to the floor. 


End file.
